


Dim

by Lusurpateur



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Feeding Kink, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusurpateur/pseuds/Lusurpateur
Summary: A small scenery with the Super Sons cuddling and Damian making sure Jon doesn't go to bed with an empty stomach.





	Dim

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a lil' something I came up with at 1am about my beloved boys and Jon's eating habits. This is my first post and I really hope you don't find it as cringy as I do.

They both had a really long and tiring day. Right now they're both lying on the couch right in front of the TV. The apartment is quite dark, since the bright screen is the only thing that's providing them light at this very moment. Damian is resting his back against one side of the couch with Jon in between his legs and his partner's head resting against his chest. Even though they're both just trying to relax and not give a damn about anything, he's quite nervous. He could never get used to being this intimate with Jon. These past few months Jon had been putting on some weight, since his super fast kryptonian metabolism had been slowing down due to him going through puberty. Damian loved it. He completely adored how soft and squishy his friend was getting. Though, it made him feel a bit confused and silly, since he used to mock Jon about it ever since that time they came across their future selves then they were younger. But here they were with two empty pizza boxes on the floor, one empty root beer bottle and another one that's almost full, a box of chocolate chip cookies in Damian's right hand as his left one was rubbing gently in small circles over Jon's bloated and full tummy.  
"There are a few more cookies left Kent.. If you can be a good boy and finish them all I might give you the doughnuts your mom sent us today as well."


End file.
